Mystery and Secrets
by piskydust86
Summary: What if the one thing you were your whole life could be the one thing to end you.... would you struggle through change? or would you fit in?.... Reidxoc.
1. Introduction

Mystery and secrets

**I do not own anything of the covenant or it's characters sniffle**

**I am merely writing this story for fun I do not get paid**

**Tis my first time so please be gentle **

Introduction

The main story to this tale started one happy day for me, Graduation, but let me take you back further than that, as far back as to tell you how I ended up at Spencer, and how my life turned to open a new direction for me in so many ways.

Well my dad had a one night stand when he was in his late teens which of course resulted me, Phoenix Taylor, when my mother Margaret had me she left me on my fathers doorstep saying that he would have to take me in. But here's the real twist me and my father weren't all human we were part of a pack.

Well more along the lines of creatures, we were Loupe Giroux yes that's right the wolf type creatures except we didn't hunt humans, we more or less helped them.

I lived on a farm all my life with Ren, he was the farmer, me and my dad lived in our creature form, which you could pass as wolves or really big huskies.

It had been a normal night, it was quite cold as it was mid November and the frost had settled on the floor just deep enough to make it sparkle by the light of the house. We were outside talking our nightly walk when my father heard a gunshot from the woods, hunters.

My father had run to see and he didn't come back for a good two hours, I laid by the fire my wet fur drying by the heat of the luminous flames dancing. Ren then decided to go and search for him, but before leaving he simply kneeled by me "look after the pups while I'm gone girl, k" I let out a little whimper as if reasurring the middle aged farmer I would do his request.

Walking to find the puppies, I kept them safe as asked, I would obey my master what ever the situation, I knew he cared for both me and my father.

After a couple of hours I began to worry slightly that Ren had still not returned, but as asked I stayed and watched the puppies.

Soon the door flung open and that's when I saw Ren lay down the limp body that was my father, I looked there was no movement coming form him at all. I begged for some movement a sign he was still alive but neither came, Ren moved towards me kneeling down "I'm sorry girl, there was nothing I could do, the hunters got there first" his kind words filled my head as salty tears filled my eyes.

I headed towards my fathers body lying down and resting my head on him, I would miss him so.

But he always told me things would always happen for a reason, but I saw no good reason to come out of this, not one.

The night was to get worse apparently these hunters were searching for both me and my father to kill as they knew what we were; this forced me to return to my human form and move to live with my Uncle Alec.

Life that year had started badly, but was to get even worse I was to go to school as a human, act like one and live as one forever, to be safe no one was to know my true form apart from my uncle and his family. My life would then rest in four boys known as the sons of Ipswich, they formed a vow of silence called the covenant and so they can help to protect my life and keep me from changing.

The sons have to bind my power to change, and then they have to put a protection spell on me.

Yes this year was to remember, only god knows how I would forget it.

**Well people this is the first it merely explains the root, it is my first fan fic ever, please if you have any advice feel free to tell.**

**Thanks !!!**


	2. The sons

Mystery and secrets 

**I do not own any characters from the covenant or its scripts, merely writing for fun**

Chapter One the sons

Well this was it the first day for me, after screaming at the alarm clock and spending an hour getting dressed, I was finally downstairs eating my breakfast with a fork. "I can't believe you eat with one of these Ben" I said as the fork slipped out my hand.

"Oh crap…. Phoenix watch it" Ben launched away from the flying fork that headed straight for his face, "and you eat toast with your hands" he pulled up his toast to show me.

"Oh right…. Yes I knew that" I picked up my toast with my hands copying Ben.

"Sure you did" Ben replied sarcastically.

Finishing off my toast I was ready to go, standing up I headed for the door putting on my jacket. Darn finicky arms were so difficult to go in, never had I had to endure such a task before in my life….. And humans did this everyday.

"Like hell I'm letting you go to school yourself" Ben walked up to me helping put on my jacket and taking my forearms into a light grip he took me out the door to his car.

Ben opened the door for me as he went to the driver's side and got in; I struggled with the seatbelt for a bit until Ben leaned in to do it I let out an annoyed sigh, why this was so hard? You'd think after all the years I had seen Ren do his day to day routine I could figure this out for myself…. I was smart enough

"Hey, don't worry, I made sure you're in all my classes ok…. I won't let anything bad happen" Ben was being so helpful, I wondered how I would have ever gotten this far without him. Things were different now and I would have to learn…. I was just Ben was there to see me through, I could always count on him.

The drive was quiet so Ben put on the radio, this amazed the heck out of me, who knew there would be tiny people in ones car.

'_hi this is big bad bob coming to you live from New England, today we have hot new tracks from Kelly Clarkson to Avril Lavine her new single 'Hot' coming your way my music fun lovers, but first lets go to Mitch for our weather report, Mitch give it to me' _

"Wow he's scary, so all those people are inside that machine?" I asked pointing to the talking device.

Ben laughed "no their all broadcasters, it's a radio they connect through wires to these, they record at a studio.... like a room full of mic's" he explained.

"Oh right" nodding, I looked out my side of the window to see the school from a distance, it was huge and something you would see from a Stephen king movie.

Getting closer it only seemed to get bigger, needless to say if I kept looking at it my neck would surely be sore, it looked like a huge castle.... very gothic and old.

There was the large school then just across a field there was another block, there were many parts to this building and it had me wondering about the inside, i would have to explore this place.

Now inside of the school, the walls were pale and blank but filled with pictures and works of arts from great artists. I had learned a lot about history and I was quite smart, learned quite fast apart from when it came to physically doing things, which would take some time. Walking along the corridor we turned a corner, I saw all sort of people from big to small skinny to large, blonde to brown haired and even blue haired.

They were all standing by their lockers gathering their belongings and what seemed to be talking to one another. I followed Ben to his locker "I also made sure you got a locker with me and the boys" Ben said.

"B...boys?" I replied nervously.

"Yeah, the sons remember?" he said looking at me with a confused raised brow.

"Oh right, the sons" I swallowed so hard, I was sure I swallowed my whole throat.

Soon it was about to get worse as they came down the corridor, Ben smiled "here they are" he said nodding towards the four boys walking down the hall and finally stopping near us.

I stood there I felt stupid as the first thing that came to my mind was to smile and wave lamely, I did exactly that oh joy my first day I meet some cute boys and I'm already nervous around them.

"Guys, this is Phoenix" I heard Ben introduce me, i then realised I was still waving as I took my hand down.

"Phoenix this is Caleb Danvers, Pougue Parry, and Tyler Simms and… R" Ben was soon cut off by the blonde as he stepped towards the others, right in front of me.

"Garwin Reid Garwin, nice to meet you" he said a smirk placing on his lips.

I was confused by that remark "and you show it quite well?" I said it in a questioning tone and everyone but Reid laughed, oh no I just insulted him didn't I?

"No what I meant is, you really do and same here it's nice to meet you too" I corrected myself hoping he would take that. Thankfully he smiled and the others stood clearing their throats.

I must admit they were all very handsome Caleb the eldest had short dark hair, tanned complexion; he had a dashing smile, with full lips and white teeth. You could tell he had a very broad body, even under all the uniform, his stance so well poised and set out, like a model. His eyes were dark and his voice deep, looking at him almost made me think what he would be like a wolf, no one would mess with him that i was sure of. His features strong and stull, he was a born leader and had the face of one.

Then Pougue Parry he had shoulder length hair,his eyes much lighter than that of caleb's and his face a lot warmer, he wore a leather jacket over his uniform and he looked quite relaxed, he had a lazy smile but still handsome. His complexion light, but still had a hint of colour, he seemed like one who could naturally stay calm in a bad situation.... yet seemed the easiet to blow off, quite confusing.

Next my eyes turned to was Tyler Simms, very cute. His hair was short, dark and curvy, spiked and styled well at the top, his eyes simmeringly bright and very light, they practically lit up his face. His lips were small but made a very cute smile with his perfect teeth and his chin was strong, his whole body was relaxed, his hands into his pockets and vey much at ease. Looking at him made you very much at ease yourself, also smiling slightly as he seemed so kind hearted and open.

Then there was the Blonde, Reid Garwin, now taking a closer look at him my mind started to grow fond of this boy. His light tidy blonde hair and bright eyes, and that smirk could make anyone melt into a big blob of girlishness, he had a strong jaw and his complexion was pale. He looked slim but you could tell he liked to work out a lot, his uniform loose and untidy but he made it work, god did he make it work.

I could stand and watch him forever, but that would make me look slightly insane, so I stop looking at him and focus my attention to Ben, who is giving Reid some sort of look.

I can't quite make it out but Reid lifts his eyebrows and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Now err a pretty girl like you obviously need a tour guide?" he began as I look up at him, curious.... what was a tour guide?

"I do?" I question, thinking where could he honestly be going with this, not quite sure, I let it go.

"yeah and I think, seems how I know the people, the places and the best things to do with spare time… it should be me… now I insist and I won't take no for an answer".

Oh well what's the point of trying then "oh… ok?" I say not sure what answer to give him really.

"Reid do you have to? I'm sure she doesn't need her muffin buttered you know" Pougue teased as I smiled.

"I like muffins and I like butter" I say.

Ben sighs and looks at me "that's not what he means Phoenix".

"Look just because I want to show a girl around doesn't insantly mean I want to fuck her" Reid seemed to defend himself, what on earth does 'fuck' mean?

I go to open my mouth but Ben stops me instantly "you.... don't want to know" he said cutting me off quickly as I close my mouth.

"Ok Reid…. You can be her tour guide but just don't, you know…. Be Reid" Ben said

Reid smirked "I'll try, I can't help it she's pretty" he says as I smile, 'he thinks I'm pretty' I say in my head in a small sing song voice.

The bell rang and I felt my body tense up ready to scream again like I did at the alarm but decided not to, Everyone went their seprate ways and I was about to leave for class too.

"So Ben, she have the same classes as us?" Reid asked as Ben nodded.

"Well baby girl your in for one exciting day".

I follow along to the lesson, his arm still around my shoulder, this was it.

**Well there's the first chapter, hope you like it, feel free to read and review...... or just enjoy**

**Lv pisky dust **


	3. Every Bitch bites

**Mystery and Secrets**

**I do not own anything of the covenant or its characters, I am merely writing for fun.**

**Well here's another chappie, hope you all like.**

Chapter Two Every bitch bites

Sitting in class I notice many things, for one I'm looking at a so called 'pen' and only wondering two things, what the heck is it? and what do I do with it?.

Reid is sat on my right and Ben to my left, although unfortunately, Reid is the one to see me first.

"You ok there baby girl?" he asked, the shock of his voice makes me flip my hand up and the object flies straight to a mans head.

Oh no correct that not just a man, but the classes teacher, oh that's not good.

Even though the class laughs, he however does not find this amusing in the least, I wish I could disappear, I sink down in my chair as he walks towards me pen in his hand.

"Miss Taylor, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't throw stationary while in my class, especially when it's at my head" He was quite handsome, though he looked in his forties, he had that diviner look about him that almost seemed to intoxicating to look away. His voice was deep and his hair was short and dark, his lips plump as he curved them into a beautiful smile, I let out a little girly giggle as he passed the pen to me, he didn't seem so bothered.

"Sorry" Being said in a daze, he winks at me with a smirk…. A breathtaking smirk.

"Just make sure to be careful next time?"

I nod unable to refuse his request from me, I don't think anyone could with those dark green glazing eyes, it was like looking into the sea.

Reid's POV

Mr Henderson once again makes another fucking girl in this class giggle, but not just any girl, Phoenix. I roll my eyes as he blatantly flirts with her, shaking my head I glare at him. I really can't stand that teach who the hell he thinks he is moving in on my Phoenix.

Whoa did I just say my Phoenix, holy crap I just met her how can I already have those sorts of feelings for her, I mean I'm Reid Garwin the school playboy, I can't like a girl like that. But the again maybe I just want to fuck her really badly and my hormones are playing hell either way teach has got a lot to answer for, I was here first.

"Teach you were saying" I didn't have a clue what he was saying but anything would do to get him to leave Phoenix alone.

Phoenix POV

Reid tells the teacher to carry on and he leaves the desk, why do I seem sad that the young, handsome, fine specimen of a man leaves. Oh wait I think I proved my point opps sorry.

I listen so closely to his every word but I don't think I'm even taking notes, I just like the sound of his voice, that was it, I was in such a daze to when the bell rang I jumped half a mile up out of my chair letting out a small yelp.

"Pull you outta your dreams Nix?" Ben teased to me with a smirk as I look to the floor.

"Not to worry, you still have a lot to learn about this school baby girl, for instants me and guys" Reid says his arm back around my shoulder, I forget about the teacher and look at him and nod, until I stop and shake my head slightly, getting all the useless information out.

"More than you think" I say to which he frowns but Ben laughs nervously as he quickly pulled me from Reid into his own arm.

Wait a minute, I thought he knew who I was or what I was rather, why did Ben laugh like that and pull me away from Reid?... he was hiding it.

"Oh isn't she just the cutest thing" he says rushing me out the class to a dark part under the stairs.

"Are you trying to spread what you are around the school?" he was angry and I was confused, what was he talking about, and why was he so mad?

"But isn't he one of the sons?" I ask, as he was meant to help me right?

"No the elders are putting the spell on you and binding you" Ben explained.

"So that means…"

"That Caleb, Pougue, Reid and Tyler don't have a clue and would be best off if they didn't know… the whole thing is kinda weird to them, well more along the lines as not believable".

I can't believe he said that, that was my true form, my life, why would he say that?

"Ben that hurt" I say, sadness filling my voice as his face softened.

"Aww c'mon Nix, you know I didn't mean it like that" he pulled me into a hug.

"Look, it's just they don't think stuff like that is real, their parents had a bad enough time getting them to believe they had powers" he explained, Ben knew about the boys powers as his father knew Goreman and Caleb's father.

Soon we were interrupted by Reid as he cleared his throat "dude, if you just wanted some alone time with her, all you had to do was say" he grinned as Ben looked at him.

"Dude, she's my cousin" he defended himself.

"What? it's not illegal" Reid laughed as Ben pulled a face.

"Dude, that's sick" Oh I get it the whole cousin thing, family on family.

"I would never do that with Ben it would be like fucking a dog… it's not right" I say using that word trying to sound like one of them, I just can't believe I said that 'F' work, I heard Ben use it once or twice before.

"Thanks Nix" Ben said sarcastically as I look at him and shrug, I was only trying to prove my point was all.

"R-ight so you still on for Nicky's tonight man" Reid asks as I look at Ben, who on earth is Nicky?

"Erm Yeah sure, Nix?" he looks at me and I feel a lump in my throat.

"I don't know Nicky" I reply nervously.

Reid laughs "that's ok baby girl, he doesn't mind new people" he says ,still laughter in his tone.

"Erm ok, I guess so" I say as he nods

I walk out the stairs with Ben as I end up bumping into a curly haired girl by accident, she hurt my shoulder but it was still an accident none the less and I am willing to apologise.

Reid's POV

Phoenix walks out from under the stairs and bumps into Kira Snider, great this can't be good, I rush over to Phoenix but don't get there in time until Kira opens her bitch mouth.

"Sorry" Phoenix says in that sweet tone she has but the look on Kira's face is ready to kill.

"I'd watch where I was going if I were you" she says to Phoenix in a warning.

Me and Ben walk up to her fast.

"She said she was sorry Kira" Ben defends Phoenix as I wrap my arm around the worried girl.

"Yeah well not good enough, she should know where to step" Kira bites back, man I hate that bitch, I don't know what I was thinking to even sleep with her once. I was purely trying to piss Aaron off, that I could get there first and won, but he actually started to date her.

"Back off Kira" I say anger getting too much.

"Oh hey Reid" she tries to flirt with me, normally I'd wink at her and ask her to back off, but instead it was like my male protective instincts hit.

"Don't hey me, she said she was sorry Kira, now either you take it or you fuck off all together".

Phoenix POV

I hear Reid stick up for me, he just told her to fuck off, great how many meanings did this word have.

He was really having a go at her on my expense, I couldn't help but smile.

"May be I don't want to maybe I want to teach her a lesson" she says, ok what the hell, is that suppose to mean unintentionally I grip onto Reid, he must of noticed because he took my hand and laced his fingers in.

"You do that your gonna have to get through me" he warns her stepping in front of her as she huffs and leaves.

I watch her leave and let out a breath of relief "what was that!" I say totally stunned.

"That was Kira Snider" Ben says to me with a look of disgust on his face.

I guess it's true what they 'every bitch bites' I just hope that, that doesn't happen again or next time, I know what to do, man I wish I could of put her in her place, but I don't think biting her would have put me in a good place at this school.

**Well another chapter down, more to come...... read and review :)**


	4. Cry Wolf

**I don't own anything of the covenant nor its characters, merely writing for fun.**

**Well here's another I just wanted to get the whole relation ship of Tyler, Reid and Phoenix out and some other things.**

Chapter Three cry wolf

Well today was the day, I walked to the car I felt nothing but pure 100% fear running through my veins.

My forming was going too binded and a protection spell was to put on me, I felt like I swallowed razor blades.

Getting in the car, the ride was silent and I could see Uncle Alec occasionally look at me, I just looked out the window resting on my fist, I was scared but most of all afraid to loose my powers to change, I just hoped what Goreman said was true that their power might not be powerful to bind them but would double the power of the protection.

I had heard about these families and knew when they used their powers they would age, hey were elders so as it stood they were already quite old but then again was 40 old?

Getting closer to the colony house I looked at it, I knew my face was showing the fear, I was feeling this was all just too much for me.

Uncle Alec pulled the car to a stop and sighed "you ready?" he asked softly as we saw Goreman walk towards the car.

I nodded to my uncle as he smiled and we got out to be greeted by Goreman, "Alec, change of plans it's the sons" he informs my uncle.

"What? I thought they couldn't find out what about the elders?" he asks.

I stood there just listening to whole conversation, having to make out what I could from it, quite confusing but trying my bets none the less.

"Well they think its better if they didn't use any powers and the boys become her protectors, we can explain to them but Phoenix will have to wait upstairs" he says, I can feel my heart pound in my chest, I feel quite light headed and queasy.

Going into the large house, I can't stop my wondering eyes taking in the house, it was quite large but I can't help but notice it doesn't have a TV or any modern things. It was filled with books but no sign of anything else, dusty and old thing . Going up some narrow creaky stairs my uncle tells me to wait there and gives me a soft smile, I nod and take a seat and began my waiting.

Normal POV

Caleb, Pougue, Reid and Tyler waited patiently for Goreman to return, sitting in their usual seats around the blazing fire and many candles surrounding them, the atmosphere was slightly intense, this did not help the boys think positive.

As Goreman came down with Alec the boys stood as Caleb was the first to speak "Goreman, what's going on?" he asked as the others stood silent waiting for the old man to speak.

"Boys…. It's hard to explain but here it goes… you all remember Phoenix? well she's a Loupe Giroux" Goreman said.

There was an awkward, still silence before someone spoke again.

"Ok let me get this straight…… Phoenix is a….. What?" Tyler said.

"A wolf" Goreman answered the youngest son.

"A wolf?"

The boys were shocked by the news, but because Goreman said this, the boys knew it wasn't a lie nor a prank, the man was hardly that type, he was serious about this, deadly.

"Yes, and she needs your help" Alec said but Caleb had second thoughts on this, he was confused as everyone else and wanted to know all the details before they did anything, being somewhat of a leader for the boys he had to make sure it was safe.

"Wait a minute, these creatures are deadly and can rip you apart….. They hunt humans, I've read about them" he pointed out, not giving any thought into it, "besides these stories are legends, how do you expect us to believe?"

Goreman looked hard towards Caleb "you of all people should of broadened your mind Caleb, these creatures are as much legends as you and the boys"

"Caleb she's different, she grew up on a farm, she was a farmers pet, she will come to no harm to you….. You have my word" Alec explained.

"It's still risking" Caleb pushed

"C'mon Caleb, its Phoenix we're talking about here….. She's a sweet girl" Tyler said trying to get Caleb to see the point.

"Yeah baby boy's right what harm can she cause if we make sure, 1 she doesn't change, 2 she's safe" Reid said

Pougue agreed by nodding "I mean, they do have a point Caleb, she was a pet, that sound like an evil human hunting creature to you?"

Caleb stood for a moment, letting what they had to say run through his thoughts as he finally came to his answer, nodding he looked up.

"Ok, we'll help" he said as Alec had to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you boys" he smiled

"So we just protect her, become friends?" Pougue said as Tyler had to laugh.

"Too late, I like the girl already. She's cool" he said looking to Reid who was hesitant to nod, however still nodded, he couldn't hide he liked her also.

"Reid your friends, with a girl….. Friends?" Caleb had to ask.

"Hey! I can be friends with girls, it's just that no one has really been nice enough or had a better out come to be one" he said holding up his hands in surrender.

Smiling Caleb nodded "right she'll be like one of us from now on and we'll keep an eye on her" he explained as they all nodded to agree.

The boys stood to their feet as the candles went out and the light above them revealed the room a little brighter, they all started to head up to see Phoenix to realise she was outside.

Phoenix's POV

It just got so boring waiting, I needed some air, then a saw a butterfly I had to catch it, its pretty colours and its wings fluttering to fly.

I ran out and started to chase it laughing away, soon my hands grasped the tiny creature as I peek through looking at the bright colours and feel as its tiny wings try to brake my grasp for freedom it was very pretty, taking no more time I loosen my grasp and let it fly away, but first it flies up close to my face and flutters away, I watch a smile.

It soon disappears and I'm left standing in a blank field with grass as long as corn, soon I hear a voice, it was uncle and he didn't sound very happy about my discovery.

"Phoenix I told you to wait inside, you shouldn't have ran off alone like that" his voice raised slightly, walking towards me.

"Sorry I saw a butterfly" I say as I see the boys and Goreman also near in closer to me.

"Oh yeah Caleb, she's a man eating monster" I hear Reid laugh mocking the eldest warlock.

Caleb only answers Reid with a glare, and sighs at his comment shaking his head.

"Ok just next time stay ok, it's too dangerous for you to run out alone" he says as I nod and bow my head in shame as I hated it when people were disappointed in me.

"Hey c'mon now it was a mistake, you didn't know better and maybe I shouldn't have shouted" he says smiling at me pulling my chin up, I smile back.

Alec looked towards Goreman "We can do the spells another time, she's still learning and want to take this slow" Goreman nodded the my uncle's request, I was so glad the binding was going to be another day.

The next morning I wake up with a smile it was my first Saturday as a human, ready and rearing to go I get out of bed in my pyjamas ready to sit in them all day and eat sugar cereals. Hearing that it was what most humans do I immediately think it is what I should do also and thoroughly look forward to it.

Heading downstairs I enter the kitchen and pour out my first bowl and went to the living room and began to watch the TV, I used to watch it all the time back at the farm so I was familiar with this device. Though everything did look so much better in colour.

Once finishing my first bowl I head back into the kitchen for another to see Ben stood, for some reason he didn't look amused at all.

"Phoenix, why aren't you dressed we're late" he stressed to me, pointing to his watch.

"Oh sorry" I say before turning and looking quite confused "what am I sorry for?" I ask, as I couldn't really understand what I was late for nor that we had to go out.

Ben rolled his eyes "I promised the guys we'd meet up for a movie and hang" I nod as he waved his arms around frantically "hello! Nix, c'mon gotta get moving, get dressed" he started to usher me to the stairs and up to my room

"Ok I'm going, could you please not rush me" I say softly.

"Oh Nix, I'm sorry, am I being to harsh" he said to which I give him a nod and he sighs.

"Well maybe if you move, I wouldn't have to be c'mon 5 minutes and I leave without you" he said shoving me into my room.

How rude was he being right now, I wanted to stay in and eat cereal all day, doing as he.... well.... yelled, I got dressed, still learning I took a longer amount of time than some would just to put clothes on.

Once ready, I go downstairs, don't really know why I should as he was a bit mean to me.

Heading to the door I grab my jacket and soon I see Ben with his jacket gesturing for me to go out the door with a sigh, I leave out the door and to the car, just hoping his attitude got better.

When we got to town we met up with Tyler, Reid and a girl called Chloe she was very sweet and very nice to talk to.

At the movies we saw 'stardust' and the boys saw 'hit man' which I thought was very unfair as I thought the film 'Stardust' wasn't really my thing yet Chloe loved it.

Heading into a café we got something to eat and had a chat while the boys played on the pinball machines there.

"So, Phoenix you must miss your old town" Chloe said as I nodded not having a clue, but I did miss the Farm, I decided this girl was nice enough to talk to me all day so I decided to be straight with her .

"Well it was more a farm" I said, her face seemed to show interest.

"Wow a farm, cool….. so did you like milk cows and heard sheep?" ok slight stopper there, though I did heard sheep, just not the way a Sheppard would as I was in fact the dog doing it.

"Well I herded the sheep a lot, we had huskies instead of sheep dogs, they were beautiful so graceful and neat, they always did a fantastic job, the best I'd say" I knew I was blowing my own horn but Chloe didn't, that was the enjoyment of this conversation.

Soon the boys joined us, "blowing your own horn there Nix don't ya think" Reid just had to say, curses to this boy.

"Reid, what are you talking about" Chloe was confused, I was both relived and mad, looking to Reid I pouted slightly to him.

"Well she trained them so…" He said

Chloe nodded "oh, I see now"

"I was not blowing my own horn, I was simply stating that err…. My dogs were erm" I stuttered not finding a way to explain myself in the slightest.

"Were professionally trained pedigree's, only the best" Ben said standing up for me and helping me out, nudging Reid with a glare and a nod, I had no idea what this indicated, but it meant something.

"Yeah the best dogs money couldn't even buy" Reid said turning to wink at me, I couldn't help but blush.

"Ok thanks for that" Chloe said as she continued to talk, I saw Reid stood and smile at me.

The small device in my pocket went off I think it's called a cell phone, anyway flipping it open thank the gods I had Ben or I would never of known how to use it at all. I read the message that was sent to me from Reid.

_Not to worry baby girl ,I got ur back, sorry about b4_

I smile, still not sure how to send a 'text' I simply look to him and mouth back a much serious 'thanks'


	5. Leaking?

**Mystery and secrets**

**Sadly I do not own anything of the covenant (sniffles) only writing for fun**

**Well here's another one, I thought I might as well give Phoenix and Reid their time alone and finally get the two half way there, not quite, but half at least, hope you like plz read and review. Thanks to all the reviews..... you rock!! **

Chapter Five Leaking

Phoenix's POV

Two weeks had past and I was getting used to the human life, even my body short black hair with bright blue eyes that came to my advantage. Then to my complexion pale with rosy cheeks and my body small but not too small I look as if I hadn't eaten, I liked to work out with Ben, Reid and Tyler at the gym, so you could say my body was quite toned.

Eating and even writing without giving the teacher a mild concussion were becoming more regular to day activities. I was also making really good friends with the sons and even their girlfriends, there was Pougue's girlfriend, Kate and Caleb's, Sarah they were lovely girls, but I found myself closer to Chloe.

Chloe was a pretty little red head with a bright personality, she was also smart, she was a true friend with a week of knowing her. I must admit I was close and friendly to all the sons but mostly Reid and Tyler; we were always 'hanging out' so they call it.

Walking along the corridor I soon stood out side of Tyler and Reid's dorm, Reaching my fist up to knock lightly on the door it was soon answered by Reid topless. I felt a lump in my throat as big as a golf ball, he was on his cell talking to a girl I think, he was popping out all the lines and he had that large smirk on his face he likes to wear constantly around girls, I think they liked it.

"Hey baby girl" he greeted me, my legs felt so weak and like jelly.

"Oh your busy I should go" I whisper, pointing to the stairs.

Shaking his head he grabs my hand "no, it's ok c'mon" he says away from the phone and brought me into the dorm room.

I let him take me into the room and wait until he's finished on the phone so I stand for the moment my arm waving mindlessly my my sides. I watch him let his grip go on my hand as he starts to pace still talking, I then hear him say goodbye and for some reason he says "yeah, love you too" Reid Garwin's in love? What the heck is this 'love' thing anyway? Along with sex it was a word used by allot of people that simply wished they felt it, humans did confuse me.

Reid's POV

I finish the call with my mom's daily check-up to see how I am.

looking at Phoenix, she looks dazed and confused, as she looks away from me.

"So, what's up?" I ask looking at her with a smile, she's a nice girl and we have a close bond.

"W… well I was wondering if you..... erm..... well" she stutters, I wonder if I should just ask and get her to just spit it out.... was she even blushing too?

"Nix you're stuttering" I say as she takes a deep breath.

"Well I came to ask if you know what friends with benefits is" she says, I can't help but smile, there were times this girl was so cute and innocent, it almost made me want to kick my own ass for thinking of her naked, screaming my name from under me.

"That was stupid….. Maybe I should go" she says trying to rush out as I stop her again, lightly taking her wrist.

"No, look just take a seat baby girl and we'll talk about your question ok" I say as she was always a friend, it did confuse me why she didn't just ask Ben, but I shrug it off as she might be a little embarrass to him.

Phoenix POV

He asks me to sit on the bed, oh god, I feel my stomach curl slightly; still I take a seat next to him on the bed. Taking in another deep breath, I ready myself for his answer

"Ok, why you want to know about that?" He asked; darn why he had to ask that now? I have to answer it.

"W….well I hear people talk about it and well I wanted to know" I shrug making it as natural as possible, so he doesn't think I'm stupid or something.

"Ok well it's when two friends do other stuff, but their still friends" I was confused by his answer and didn't quite fully understand then it kind of clicked "like Chloe and Tyler?" I point out as he smiles and nods

"Pretty much, you know, you learn fast baby girl" he winks at me.

"What is other stuff?" I ask, I hear him sigh as he turns to face me "like..... I dunno, kiss and stuff" he says getting off the bed and walks over to his desk, I'm still confused.

I take off my jacket and put it on Tyler's bed and walk up to him.

"What's a kiss?" I ask as I don't think I've seen one, I heard Chloe say that she kissed Tyler, but only nodded or gasped, I didn't want to seem like I didn't know these things in front of Chloe, I seemed like I was spending most of my time just trying to figure out what the heck they were talking about half the time.

At first I thought 'a kiss' was some kind of drink, but now I'm plain confused, they act like it means something far more special than something that can only be described as clenching your thirst.

Reid turns to look at me his brow raising, great he had that look, the 'oh my god' look.

"Nix have you ever kissed someone before?" he asks, for some reason he looks shocked, hello Reid, girl who used to be a canine here.

"No" I shook my head, why is this so surprising to hear?

"Really, no..... not one....... not even a peck?"

"No….. What's a peck?" Now I was started to get a little frustrated, what the heck was all these things, life was so much easier as a wolf for me.

"Ok baby girl, look I'm gonna give you a kiss alright, then you can know what it is because I don't think I can explain it that good, baby boy would have been your best bet" he says slowly.

I look at him for a moment and nod my head, ok he was going to give me a kiss. Holding out my hand he chuckled.

"What?" I asked, not seeing why he was laughing

"Ok Nix, close your eyes" he says putting my hand down to my side, closing my eyes felt his touch on my cheek.

At first I feel him reaching closer and closer, his lips meet mine.

That's it, he was kissing me, not really knowing, I stand there for a moment till I find I have to follow his movements, our mouths moving together I wanted it to last forever, then he pulled away, damn him.

"And that baby girl, was your first kiss" he smiles, resting his forehead on mine.

"Wow that was…. A kiss?" I ask, there are two reasons I think about this.

1 because I realise that it felt good really good.

2 because I wonder why I didn't do it sooner.

Reid nods with a laugh as he lets go completely, I walk over to the bed and sit down my legs are like jelly, the weirdest thing is that Reid kissed me..... and I liked it.

Absolutely dumbstruck I just sit there looking at the wall. Lips, that's all it took.... no wonder the girls would speak of this act so much, I felt the shivers up my spine and my stomach was on fire..... A kiss.... wonderful.

Normal POV

Phoenix sat on the bed, her facial expression just in a total daze and shock.

Reid looked over, he smiled and walked over sitting next to her "enjoy it a little too much Nix?" he asked, to which Phoenix nearly jumped so high she could of hit her head off the ceiling.

"Hey it's ok, it's expected" Reid said with a grin.

"Blowing your own horn aren't you Reid" phoenix said throwing what he said back in his face.

Laughing Reid nodded "ok ok I can take that" walking towards Phoenix he pinned her to the bed "right, admit, you liked it"

"What's the point in lying?" Phoenix laughed; Reid brought up his hands and started to nip her hips, this sending tickling sensations up her sides, making her squeal and laugh.

"Reid stop!" Phoenix screamed, trying her hardest not to laugh, but failing badly.

"Say you liked it and I'll stop" Reid laughed as he carried on with his attack on her small curvy frame.

"Reid!... St..Stop please" Phoenix begged laughing.

"Not till you say".

"Ok...... ok I liked it, I liked it!" she screamed as Reid stopped, he looked down at her with a smile.

Phoenix looked back up at him, yet she didn't smile she just reached up and kissed him her hand reaching his chin to curl around his jaw to his cheek, it felt the right moment for her and she did enjoy the first kiss.

Reid was shocked but soon relaxed into it and returned the kiss, running his hands up and down her sides caressing her curves.

Then they finally pulled away for much needed air.

"Maybe we should stop" Phoenix suggested.

Reid nodded "yeah" he agreed.

But they didn't stop, they carried on kissing, now rolling around on the bed, soon Reid was trailing kissing along Phoenix's neck and shoulder, it was getting quite heated for the two teens, the kiss being deepened and hands moving over each other.

Reid then looked up at Phoenix "Reid?... is there something wrong?" Phoenix had to ask as he had stopped just like that.

"Erm Phoenix, I think we should stop" he said which kind of cut phoenix hard.

"Why?" she asked her tone quite sad and full of confusion.

"Because I like you, but as a friend" and there it was...... Phoenix was having her first rejection.

Phoenix POV

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it, he didn't like me?

Well at least the way I liked him, this must of been what Kate and Sarah were talking about before..... what is called again? 'rejection' not only it hitting me like a bullet from a gun, but I was sure I was about to up brought some food all over myself.

God, this whole rejection thing hurt, it really did, I wondered if I'd ever get through it.

"Nix I'm sorry, at least talk…. Breathe… move… blink… do something baby girl, your killing me here" Reid said., how could he do that and not expect me to react like this.

Well that was it, I couldn't help but…… leak?..... What the hell.

"Reid, you made me leak" I say lifting my hand to my eye and wiping a wet substance away from it.

"Nix, your crying" Reid moved away from me.

"Look, its not that I don't like you, it's more complicated then that" he said trying to reach down to me but I moved off the bed and grabbed my jacket.

"No I don't care, it hurt!…. You made me leak!" I whimpered, stomping my feet as I ran for the door, I put my jacket on and ran out.

I ran home fast running through the front door, I went straight for my room ,yet hearing my uncle's voice first.

"Hey princess…. Phoenix what's wrong" I had ran to my room before he could finish the rest off, it hurt to see anyone right now especially Reid.

I couldn't deny I still liked him and it would take a long time to get over this...... Correct that, Centuries to get over it, but I knew I would, at least I hoped I would.

**Well there it is, but that's not where it finishes people, oh no another chapter coming up soon, I'm just on a roll so I figured why the hell not while I'm up and kicking, can't really sleep. Plz read and review xx**


	6. Forgiven

Mystery and secrets

**I do not own the covenant I only own Phoenix, Ben, Alec, Lucy and Chloe writing for fun.**

**Well here's another I told ya I was on a role lol, anyhow sorry I had Reid that happen with Reid and Phoenix I thought it would bring a nice twist don't worry people their still a pair. **

Chapter Six Forgiven

Normal POV

Phoenix spent that week at home not even wanting to go to school, Auntie Lucy thought it best to keep her off only for the week as she was new to the whole rejection thing and needed time to heal.

Sitting in the living room Phoenix had watched chick flick after chick flick her attitude got bitter with each film she watched, one was too much another was fake than another she just laughed at. She sat throwing bitter comments at the TV at one point Lucy had to hug her as she burst into tears after calling the guy a nasty leak starter person.

Not the best insult, but Phoenix had gone through a lot, Meanwhile at school Ben stood talking to Reid after receiving a phone call, Tyler also there as the three barely spent much time apart.

"Look man just go over and tell her you only did it because you didn't want to hurt her, she'll understand" Ben reassured his blonde friend as the changed for swim practice.

"Yeah, but what if she won't forgive me Ben, she hasn't been to school all week man" Reid replied.

"C'mon Reid she called someone on TV 'a nasty leak starter person' it can't get any worse than that for Phoenix…. She doesn't understand"

"Yeah Reid c'mon, when has a girl ever got to you before" Tyler said as they made their way to the pool.

"I know but Phoenix is different guys…. Not only is she cute but she's funny and smart in her own ways and I can actually talk to her and for it not to be about sex"

He explained.

"Ok well that was wrong coming from your mouth but going with it there's only one thing to do, when school is finished you gotta come to mine and make things right" Ben said as they all stood in their usual spots leaning against the pool cover roller.

"No offence man, But I could do without getting my ass kicked by your uncle" Reid said with a smirk.

"Ah that's why six o clock they go to my grandma's for three days… I can only stay for a while got a date tonight"

"Oh right so in other words Reid take Phoenix to your house and screw her" Reid said looking at Ben.

"Dude that's my cousin and those weren't my exact words but....... yeah" Ben said with a slight nod.

"Ben I can't do that to Phoenix, yeah I'll let her stay at mine for the weekend but I can't just screw her"

Wow did Reid Garwin just say that about a girl, may be he did or maybe it's not Reid or maybe he just really liked Phoenix.

"You feeling ok Reid man, your starting to scare me…. Wow you really do care about Phoenix don't you" Tyler said in complete shock.

"Guys just because I don't want to screw a girl doesn't mean I'm a freakin alien here, it's just Nix is more of a friend" Reid said with a shrug, the class had soon started in full swing after that and the boys did their races Reid winning his own, of course.

Phoenix was still at home Uncle Alec and Lucy had left early so this left Phoenix alone for a short while, Soon Ben was home and Phoenix bolted upright from the couch that was covered in used tissues.

Walking into the living room Ben paused at the state of both the couch and phoenix "ok, right we need to talk and now, scoot" Ben said taking a seat where her head was as she rested it on his legs.

"Look I really don't feel like talking right now" Phoenix sniffled

"Fine, I'll talk you listen" Ben said softly taking her hair out of her face

"Phoenix the reason Reid did what he did is so he didn't hurt you" Ben said as Phoenix lifted her head "oh Ben… guess what?" she said in a whisper.

"What?" Ben asked back softly

"I'T DIDN'T WORK!" Phoenix shouted back and sat up arms crossed pouting.

"Ok...... well that's anger" Ben said as he always noticed people went through stages of hurt after rejection for example:

Crying

Denial

Pity

Sadness

Anger

The stage of thought (other words, kinda getting over it)

Phoenix was nearly there, "Look Nix, you don't know Reid like me and Ty…. He's a playboy, he's like me, he doesn't settle for one girl he likes to have his cake and eat it" Ben explained, he liked his blonde friend but he knew even if Phoenix did like him she was way out of thought about Reid that he could remotely want her that much…. He even knew Reid wanted to sleep with her, he was just scared of the consequences. She was a sweet girl and maybe Reid did like her more than he made out, though he kept denying it…. Ben knew the truth.

"He didn't want to hurt you, so he stopped before something bad happened and you got hurt a lot more than you did, trust me, he did for you" Ben said as Phoenix finally unfolded her arms and looked up at Ben.

"well now you put it that way I kinda… No I'm lost" she said truthfully and shaking her head.

"Right…. Reid likes to have sex with lots of girls and he doesn't just want one, he wants them all, so instead of carrying on kissing with you till it got to the stage of sex, he stopped. He likes you, but he doesn't want to use you as his bed toy, that's all" Ben explained.

Ben always had his ways of getting girls into bed, multi talented personalities, but he always made sure the girl knew he want nothing but fun… most of them stuck to it but others did not, in the end Ben figured they always miss under his intentions. He drew the line on Spencer girls, kinda winding towards the local college girls that seemed to enjoy him quite a lot.

Phoenix nodded and sighed "well why didn't he say so" she smiled.

"Nix did you even give him a chance to explain?" Ben asked.

"No, I don't think so... hey I was upset and.... and leaking".

"So you ran out fast and he could go after you because he was barely dressed?".

".....Yes".

"And did you let him at least say sorry?".

"No".

"So, you didn't let him explain or say sorry?".

"No…. Oh Ben what have I done" Phoenix gasped as she finally got it.

She knew she should of stayed but she was feeling so bad she could stay and let him explain, just feeling the emotion after being rejected was bad enough and she wasn't sure she could take another blow or an excuse to why his actions resulted to such a humiliation of the rejection.

"Ok Phoenix chill, mom and dad are gone for the weekend and I'm having a girl over tonight, I asked Reid if you could stay at his for the weekend and he said it was ok" Ben said.

Phoenix didn't really like the sound of that, alone with Reid for the weekend, Fair enough they were friends but a whole weekend?

"Ben I don't know maybe we should at least you know…. Get to know one another"

"Phoenix he doesn't want sex ok and he's more like doing me a favour"

"oh so he's doing this so you can have girls over to do the sex thing with?"

"Yes"

"thank you Ben"

"your welcome, now c'mon you need to get packed and ready I said you'd be over for six, chop chop" Ben urged as Phoenix got up she went up the stairs to pack, she was still uneasy about it but hey if Ben was right, Reid just wanted a friendly weekend, no sex.... whatever it was, but it must of been bad as they were pretty much making it out to be bad.

Though she would never know unless she experienced this, she would have to find out some way. Considering no one would tell her she would be alone on this conquest, but this three letter word would haunt her, forever plaguing her mind.

**Well there we go, hope you like I know it's a bit well there's no Reid but I thought it would be a chance to get to know Phoenix and Ben relationship to one another not a very good example but as you can see Ben has his moments. Please Read and review xx **


	7. friends with Benefits

Mystery and secrets

**I do not own the covenant (sniffle) writing for fun**

**Well another day another chapter, this one should be a bit more exciting and bring a lot more of the other characters out.**

Chapter Seven Friends with benefits

Phoenix had packed her bags she only had two back packs and a small travel bag, she waited paitently for Reid to return from school as she sat in the living room. She had met Reid's parents and his lovely little sister, Emily and by lovely, I mean the spawn of satin, she was only 4, she had blonde curly short hair and bright eyes she was pretty, but Phoenix could see through it all. She couldn't understand how a girl so small could have a sense so evil and devious about her, it was quite concerning. Her wolf could sense evil and Emily practically screamed it when she walked through with her small teddy bear to get a glimpse of her, her eyes seemed to burn through her in some sort of warning, but two could play that game… puppy, child or not.

"Are you and Reid friends?" she asked, her voice full of sugar and spice but no way was that child all things nice, she tried to stay clear of answering the questions. This child could be smart as well as evil, which Phoenix was persistant on.

"Emily, leave poor Phoenix alone, now c'mon get ready for bed" Reid's mom, Melissa picked her up and left Phoenix in the living room.

Melissa was beautiful, complextion of an angel and her voice was soft and tender. She knew where Reid got his dashing looks from when his dad smiled to her, he was very handsome, though Reid muct of gotten his light hair from his mother as his father was dark haired, but Reid had his eyes and chin.

"This isn't over" Emily mumbled evilly, Phoenix just gave a little shiver and mouthed 'may christ compell you'.

Reid soon came through the door "I'm home!" he shouted.

Soon there was a high pitched scream that made Phoenix want to rip off her ears and wimpered with the short snarl "Reid!" Emily came pounding down the stairs not ready for bed in fact she was barely out of her clothes.

"Hey" Reid said picking up Emily and giving her a little hug, holding her close before putting her back down on the floor and crouching to her level" you better get back to mom before she blames me" he smiled ruffling his hand in his little sisters hair.

"There's a girl waiting for you and between you and me, I don't think she's your type" Emily whispered. I knew she was the devil, I knew! Not his type… she was four! How could this possibly know his type.

Reid smiled at his little sister once again "thanks for the dating advice half pint, go get ready for bed" he said standing up he went towards the living room and smiled faintly at Phoenix.

"I guess I'm sorry for two reasons here, and one of them is Emily… she's not used to seeing other girls around here" he said

Phoenix nodded "It's ok… erm I guess I should be the one that should be sorry, I didn't give you a chance to explain" Phoenix said bowing her head in shame and slight embarresment.

Reid shrugged "its understandable".

"Right… well that's off my chest" Phoenix sighed.

"C'mon I'll take you to your room and you can get settled" he smiled offering help with her stuff.

"Thanks".

"No sweat, oh and worry about the rents their going away this weekend and my aunties coming for Emily in the morning".

Phoenix frowned "Rent's?" she questioned.

"Parents" He laughed slightly, turning to look over his shoulder as they patted upto the stairs.

Going into the room Phoenix gasped it was really breathtaking the whole house was really, the walls were fully painted, every room had its own colour scheme but the only thing that stayed the same was the hint of gold with every colour.

The passage was red with a hint of gold, the living room Green, the kitchen was blue and the bathroom was cream.

This room was Purple and silver but no gold, looking around the furniture looked new and the bed looked as if it was never slept in.

"Reid its really pretty" Phoenix sighed

"Yeah my mom loves her colours to match"

"So has any other girls been here a lot?" Phoenix asked as Reid shook his head

"No, never really found any to bring back here" he shrugged.

"So where's your room?" she asked placing down her bag.

Reid took her hand and took her into his room, as soon as she went in she looked around "wow" she mumbled, it was gorgeous his colours were Black; white with the hint of red it looked really great. There were posters up on the wall such as one from the film 'Scareface' Al Pacino and a 'Die Hard' poster with Bruce Willis all dirty and sweaty, it looked like a certain scene in the film. Then the all time favourite for a boy, a half naked girl's calander, a large ice hockey strip was all that covered there body, some just on pants with 'ice babes' imprinted on the bum…. "A sight to see if one".

"Thanks" Reid smiled as he heard her little mumble, Phoenix looked at him.

"Anytime" she sighed nodding.

"Nix, can we talk" he said to which knocked Phoenix out of her eyes studying his room and turned her attention towards him.

Phoenix's POV

His room was amazing, well apart from the calander to which I thought I could do without looking at really, but when he spoke my attention focused on him totally "yeah" I said as he took me to the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday and I wanna make it up to you, so this weekend is all about you… we can do anything you wanna do" he said and that was really sweet, I had to smile. No one had done something so nice to me before, he could really surprise her sometimes.

Reid POV

I know I sound like a complete pussy but Nix deserves it, I felt nothing but relief when she smiled. She nods and I get off the bed and walk towards the door so we can get out and do something. "Reid… can we be friends with benefits?".

Whoa hold up did she just say what I think she said?. She did because I turn and she's just looking at me, I know I had to sit on the bed before my legs buckled and I fell to the floor,

"I know what they do, you told me and I understand, you can still have your cake and eat it" she explained to me.

"Ok but you have to promise not to get jealous or hurt if I'm with other girls ok?" I say as she nods.

"And you have to be the same with me" she says but then gives it some thought.

I have to laugh I mean who wouldn't "I mean, you know with boys" she corrects herself, I know that I won't get jealous but I swear if one guy even tries to hurt her, I'll rip them apart.

Phoenix POV

I feel a complete idiot I can't believe I said that, but he found it funny so I guess it could be worse, but this was it we were friends with benefits, that came with the kissing the hugs the…. Oh no I just realised then, what the hell was sex?

"Reid?" I say my tone getting ready to ask a question.

"You want to know about sex right?" he smirks I nod, how did he know?

"Tell ya what wait till my aunt comes for Emily in the morning and I'll tell you then ok"

I nod again, it shouldn't be too hard right, I mean it's not like he'll show me like the kiss, or will he.

"but I'm not doing it with you until your ready" he says, I swear sometimes its like he can read my mind.

The rest of the night we watch movies, Emily and Reid were on the couch as the 'she devil' wouldn't let me near Reid, I swear she was like a mean evil Scottish terror, did I mention she was evil, oh and the spawn of satin. I snuggle up on a large chair watching the film, we're watching 'Armaggedon' and I have to say that Bruce guy, amazing! he was just wow.

Looking at the TV I'm in a daze for a while and didn't even notice Reid take Emily up to bed.

I feel a hand grasp mine and drag me to the couch, obviously it was Reid and he wrapped his arms around me laying me down in front of him we finish watching the movie, his finger was trailing a light figure of eight on my hip and I felt my eyes getting heavier but I didn't want to close them and miss Bruce, but his touch was so soft and… too late, my eyes shut and just couldn't open them again.

When Morning came, I open my eyes to see I'm in the spare room with the purple and silver coloured walls, I must of slept through Emily going, oh I'm so upset, yeah I think I was being sarcastic or whatever.

All I know is I'm not really upset she's gone. Moving out the bed I changed into my pj's and went back in the bed, then I realised maybe I was being bad company for Reid.

Heading down the stairs I see no one around so I head back upstairs to his room, opening the door I enter as quietly as I could so I didn't wake him, that's right the lazy bones had gone back to sleep. Moving closer towards the bed I get in and snuggle up close to him, I felt his arm bring me closer still as it wrapped around me, we settled to sleep for a while longer.


	8. Sex?

Mystery and secrets

**I do not own the covenant (sniffle)**

**Well here's another man when I get on a role I get on a role, but here it is anyway Enjoy plz read and review xx **

**This chapter has scenes of mature nature be warned **

Chapter Eight Sex?

Waking up in Reid arms was the highlight of my morning his skin so soft and warm and it felt so good against my own, I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a smile "Morning" his voice still sleepy but as usual he makes it work.

"Morning" I reply letting out a small yawn "you went back to sleep after your auntie came for Emily" He nods.

"Yeah I was really tired" he yawns

"Oh well you were supposed to tell me about sex"

"Nix, do you really have to know?" his voice full of hatred on the subject.

"Please Reid ,you said" I use my puppy dog eyes that became a large advantage for me.

"Right fine…. Sex is when a girl and a boy do it aka making love…. Some people do it for fun".

"Oh like you".

"Yeah, thanks Nix" I'm sure he didn't mean that but I let him carry on.

"Well I don't know how to explain it, so I might just have to show you" he got up off the bed and walked to his drawers, I was very intrigued to how he was going to show me.

Reid reached into his drawers and pulled out a tape "I was thirteen when I got this… ok this is called porn but its male on female" he says pushing it through a device. He pressed play and wondered back over to the bed and sat down once again, I got comfortable sitting inside his crossed legs and rested back against him.

Watching it I was quite interested in it, it was weird but t the same time I had never seen anything like it before in my life, I saw parts of humans I only saw when I went in the bath and I was female, so that's a 'penis' wow it's quite….. Ugly… but hey the girl looks as though she's enjoying it…. A lot but she is quite loud.

Normal POV

Reid turned it off and instantly Phoenix turned to look at him "Reid, I want to do it" she said to which Reid went wide eyed "Nix man… I said no" he said as she put her hands on his shoulders and turned to face him "you said not till I'm ready….. I want to do that please" Phoenix said, Reid couldn't believe it but she really wanted to do it. His head was practically screaming at him to take the offer but he couldn't, Ben would rip him a new one and he couldn't let Nix just be another girl to his list, she was more than that… She should have her first time with someone she knew and trusted, not Spencer's biggest player, not when he was beating off every jerk that wanted in her panties, he'd be the biggest hypocrite ever. Plus Reid had promised Ben he would not have sex with her while she stayed over and Reid was a man of his word.

"Nix, you have to be sure of this you can't just jump in and go for it…. It's your first time it's gotta mean someone it's gotta be with someone you trust" Reid explains.

"Well I only want you….. But you don't want me, do you?" she said her tone sad.

Reid rubbed her arms gently "Nix, you know I'd love to but…. Are you sure you're ready for this? It's a big thing you know, once I'm in you, there's no turning back" he warned.

"I'm ready" she said looking up at him.

"so what do we do?" she asked.

Reid couldn't help but smirk "well first we start with this" he said as he brought her into a kiss.

At first she tensed but soon relaxed into the kiss, she felt her body loosen up and rest on his moving closer.

Reid moved them so he was hovering over the top of her and resting himself between her thighs, deepening the kiss his hands moved down to gently strokes her sides. the feeling being like electricity between the two as their bodies moulded together, melting into one.

Phoenix felt her body just relax at his touch, it was like his hands sent off a soothing vibe through her skin; Reid broke the kiss momentarily to remove both their tops before crashing his lips back down to hers in a passionate kiss. His hands reached up to her bra, with care he took it off sliding it down her arms as the fabric fell down to her lap he flung it to the floor, He gave himself a moment to just stare at her breasts, they looked even better than he imagined. Starting at her jaw he kissed softly and just let them trail down her neck to her collar bone then taking each breast in his mouth paying special attention licking, sucking, nibbling and kissing each.

Phoenix sighed in pleasure as her hands explored his chest and stomach, he may be slim but damn was he toned, his skin was soft and her senses flipped as she took in the sight of him over her. Phoenix then noticed a strange feeling on her thigh it was coming from Reid's boxers. frowning she looked down slightly before looking towards the ceiling, it was rubbing against her thigh.

Phoenix's POV

I feel something strange well more like hard in Reid's boxers, I knew it was his 'penis' so ever so slowly I moved my hand down to touch him.

Reaching down I stroke it gently, Reid doesn't make a sound until I let my hand go inside his boxers and grasp him, it moved within my hand as if it had anticipated this moment since being captive in his boxers all that time. He puts his face to my neck and nuzzles, kissing sensually as he lets out a gasp, my hands still down his boxers. He seemed to enjoy it when I moved my hand up and down, receiving small grunts and gasps, after a while I stop my actions and remove my hand.

He looks up at me and rests his forehead on mine "ok, I'm just gonna open you up ok, if it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop" he says breathing heavily. His hands reached to my shorts and removed then, sliding them slowly down my legs til they were completely gone.

He pulls me closer kissing me as I feel his hand work its way up my thigh and in between my legs, and then there it was a finger reaching inside me I gasp into the kiss it wasn't painful but it was quite a shock. The sensation ran through me, as his finger moved in deeper inside pulling my walls apart and preparing me for him.

He started to move his finger in and out of me slowly, I can't help but moan into the kiss, it felt so good and I just wanted more, he must of sensed this as his finger movements got faster, soon one finger turned into two and two got three.

By three fingers I could feel my body reach some sort of high I couldn't explain it but I moaned loudly into the kiss that still had not been broken. All of this just a new flight for me, feeling like I was luckiest women on earth to feel this way. Soon I feel nothing as his fingers disappeared and we pulled apart, I almost whimpered at the loss, I wanted him back close to me again "you ok Nix?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answer him with a nod, it was a complete lie, i wanted him back doing what he was doing!

He reaches to his dresser and pulls out a foil package, then he removes his boxers the both of his hands go down for a moment, I try to look to see what his hands were doing and what the object was, I see his penis and some sort of rubber being slipped over it, the size almost making me weep, he lifts his arms to rub my own.

"remember what I said Nix, once I'm in there there's no turning back .....you sure about this?" he asks me again, I just nod once again.

Reaching one of his hands down he looks right at me as I feel it at first the head of him, it was like a shockwave…. His hand moved up and he laid there for a moment before pushing in deeper. I whimper in pain, though my mind was filled with complete pleasure, Reid's soft lips placing soft kisses to my cheek as they reached my ear.

"Shit, Nix your tight" he sighed in what seemed like pleasure, I had no idea what he meant.

"Sorry" that was the first thing that popped into my head to say.

"It's ok, it's not your fault baby girl" he says as he lifts off me slightly and pushes back in slowly.

I start to pant and whimper, mixtures of pain and pleasure as my body adjusted to Reid, this feeling was unlike any other I felt in my whole life. Reid was lightly laying kisses on my chest, collar bone, cheek, mouth and fore head, he was so gentle in his movements making sure to look at me and make sure I was ok. Every time he moved back he moved back in slowly his hips rolling in and out, each thrust opening me.

Soon the pain had passed and now I was in nothing but ecstasy, I moaned and sighed "Reid…. Oh god" I couldn't help myself.

Reid's POV

I moved slowly, I didn't want to hurt Phoenix, but soon I hear her moan and sigh out my name and it sounds great with her angelic voice. I start to pick up the pace a bit more and her moans become louder, yet it's not enough for me, I want her to scream my name out. So I speed up a bit more, soon you can hear the bed creak, pants and the smacking of wet skin fill the room, this girl was amazing.

I couldn't get enough of my name falling from her lips, it sounded better than the other girls I had fucked previous, but Nix wasn't just a fuck to me, she was special. I wanted to stay here all night just pounding in and out of her hearing my name come out from her soft lips. She was completely intoxicating and I was neck deep in her bliss, she was like a drug and I was hooked… major.

Soon I'm pounding in and out of her hard and fast, then to my sweet relief she answers my prayers.

"oh god Reid!" she screams her moans and screams fills the room as she doesn't just do it once, oh no… but three times.

I feel myself getting closer, not knowing where it came from but mimicking her cries "Nix!" filling the condom with my seed, she looks up me and all I can do is kiss her she looks so beautiful her hair surrounding my pillows as she lays there her chest heaving in and out as she fights for breath.

Normal POV

The two soon lay together holding each other, Phoenix's head resting on Reid as he lightly ran his hands through her soft dark hair, "Reid is it normal to feel sore?" Phoenix asked as Reid nodded "yeah, it won't last for long though" he reassures her and kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"I did enjoy it though" she said looking up at him.

"I know I heard" he teased and Phoenix blushed he laughed, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Me too baby girl" he says running his thumb along her cheekbone.

That morning had made Phoenix feel like a real human, sex was great but she doubted it would feel the same with other guys as it did with Reid.

Some how Reid made Phoenix feel special like she was the only girl he could talk to properly and she liked that…. She liked him a lot.

Reid looked down at Phoenix and smiled as she rested her head back on his chest, she was so pretty and for once after sex he stayed and hugged a girl, he never did that. But with Phoenix he could stay like this forever and good for him he had the whole weekend.

He knew he liked Phoenix hell he could even go as far to say no other girl made him feel the way he did for her but he knew that's why he couldn't really date her she meant too much to him and he honestly thought she deserves better, plus Reid was not a one women guy.

**Well there it is I know they went into it a bit fast, and sorry about the whole graphic content you were warned but I promise I'll be sure to warn you about fluff which will be issued soon so watch out lol. Read and review xx **


	9. Jealous much?

Mystery and secrets

**Well here's another chapter I thought seems how it Christmas here's a gift for y'all. I do not own the covenant only writing for fun. Please enjoy and reviews more than welcome xx **

Chapter 10 jealously strike one

Well the weekend was over and Nicky's was in full swing as usual, everyone gathered in there groups, the boys split up and the girls sat at the table until Sarah and Kate went up to dance and Chloe went up to see Tyler, Reid and Ben mostly Tyler of course. Phoenix walked to the bar to order a drink but was stopped by a fair haired boy.

"Phoenix Taylor?" He said as Phoenix turned to look at him.

"yeah and your Joshua Potter right?" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah your in my history class I always wanted to speak to you".

"you did…. Why?".

"Because your really pretty and I think you're a really nice girl".

Phoenix smiled blushing "Well why didn't you talk to me?".

"Because I thought you and Reid were a thing but then I found out your just friends so I kinda came over here to see if you wanted to dance".

"I don't know how to dance" Phoenix said embarrest by the thought.

"Well all the more time to learn" he said taking her hand and taking her to the dance floor he stood behind her and took her hips in his hands and started to make her sway, soon the two got into it and were dancing together they didn't care that people were staring as they weren't exactly dancing tasteful.

Up at the pool table Reid and Ben were whopping Aaron's butt out of his money as usual, but of course the game was going well for Reid but Aaron couldn't see that happen.

"so you and Phoenix seem to be doing well" Aaron said with a smirk looking to Reid.

"yeah what's it to you we're friends it's kinda allowed you know" Reid said rolling his eyes and taking the winning shot to the game and smirking back to Aaron.

"Well I hate to tell you but I think she's moved on" Aaron nodded towards Phoenix and Josh dancing.

Reid looked at Aaron "and I should care…. Why?" he said as Aaronm soon laughed.

"More than you think" he said to which Reid turned again to see the two kissing on the dancefloor.

Reid felt his face burn up as he saw the two, he knew Joshua and he wasn't as sweet as people would think, picking up the money he split it between him and Ben before marching towards the two.

"Phoenix we're leaving now" he said his tone angry, pulling Phoenix away from Josh.

Joshua lifted his head to look at Reid "dude do you mind… and she can do what she wants".

"Of course she can, just not with you" Reid said as he looked at Phoenix "Nix today" he pushed.

"Reid what is wrong with you?" Phoenix asked as Reid just gave an angry sigh, taking her hand and dragging her away from the boy.

"Reid!... What the hell is wrong with you, I was having fun" Phoenix shouted as Reid took her outside.

"Oh yeah your tongue down someone's throat, well done Nix" he said back.

"What is your problem?".

"He's my problem, Nix he's a dick he uses girls and then dumps them like yesterday's news…. I want you to stay away from him"

"What? you can't tell me what to do Reid".

"Nix I'm doing this because I don't want to see you hurt"

"why would he hurt me?".

"because he's a dick, did you not hear me he uses girls he bangs them and then leaves them for another girl with long legs and big tits…." Reid was cut off by an angry Phoenix.

"you mean like you!" she shouted "you know I thought you were just a good friend protecting me from dickheads and whatever you call them, your just keeping me away because you can't stand that I would be dating guys like you…. Do yourself a favour Reid and jump up your ass" Phoenix said as she walked away.

Reid felt nothing but anger as he stepped forward and grabbed her arm his eyes black as night, he was just glad they were out at the back of the bar.

"don't you dare walk away from me… now you listen and you listen good, the only reason we're only friends with benefits is because I really like you, fuck I really like you more than I've ever liked a girl but I can't stand to see you hurt so fiorgive me for caring…. But you want me to leave you to do what you want you go right a head sweetheart, I'm past caring" Reid said letting his eyes fade to their natural colour as he took a step back and let go of her.

Shaking his head his left down the road, Phoenix wanted to run after him and say she was sorry. She now understood why he did what he did with her and why he was so hesitant to sleep with her he liked her and it hurt her more to watch him walk away, hands in his pockets watching until she saw his dark figure disappeared in the fog.

**Well there we go sorry I eneded it like that , well read and review and to all a merry chritmas and a happy new year xx **


End file.
